


Won't Come Between Us

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline reveals to Elena that she's been working for Katherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Come Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Memory Lane," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 5 during phase 16 at Writerverse on LJ.

I opened my eyes and peered around my darkened bedroom. “Who’s there?” I asked, reaching for the lamp on the table beside my bed. Turning on the light, I saw a familiar face standing at the foot of my bed.

“Caroline, what are you doing here?” I asked my friend. I sat up in bed and patted the mattress, indicating for her to sit down.

Caroline sat down next to me. “There’s something important I have to tell you” she said, a serious look on her face.

“It couldn’t wait until morning?” I asked, suppressing a yawn.

The blonde shook her head no. “It’s about Katherine” said Caroline. “She’s been using me to try and break up you and Stefan.”

I chuckled. “That’s what you wanted to tell me?” I asked. “Caroline, I already know this.”

Caroline eyes opened wide. “You did?” she asked.

I nodded. “No offense Caroline, but you aren’t exactly a master manipulator like Katherine” I said. “Stefan, Damon, and I figured this out earlier today.”

“I’m so sorry” said Caroline. “I didn’t want to, but she made me.”

I reached out and squeezed Caroline’s shoulder. “Caroline, I’m not mad” I said. “Katherine won’t come between us.”


End file.
